


Toys

by crystallized



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Vechsteau [7]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot believe I'm walking next to a guy wearing a <i>horn</i>."</p>
<p>Day 7 of 30: Cosplaying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

"I cannot believe I'm walking next to a guy wearing a _horn_."  
  
"Shut up, it could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I could have _wings_."  
  
"Oh god. Yeah. You're right."  
  
"Also, you're dressed up as a toy, so really, you don't get to talk."  
  
"Dude. It's _Comic Con_ ," Zisteau replied, as if that explained everything. Funny thing was, it kind of did. Nerds from small towns don't get tons of opportunities to dress up as silly or geeky things, but getting the chance to actually attend San Diego Comic Con was a dream come true.  
  
Vechs had been the one who decided he was going to cosplay, and Zisteau thought it sounded like a fun idea. Of course, when Vechs clarified that he was going to cosplay _My Little Pony_  of all things, Zisteau was a little more hesitant, but Vechs was so excited by the idea that he couldn't possibly turn him down.  
  
"Yeah, it's _Comic Con_ , so if I want to dress up like a nerdy pony, you hafta leave me alone!" Vechs stuck his tongue out at Zisteau, who responded by 'threatening' his boyfriend with his giant arm. Vechs just leaned in to try to kiss Zisteau, carefully avoiding poking him with the horn or crushing the armor. "Kissing is hard when I'm a unicorn and you're a transformer." Vechs didn't succeed at the kiss, but someone spotted his attempt and rushed up to them, phone in hand.  
  
"Ohmigod," laughed the girl, red hair and white dress reminiscent of Amy Pond, "can I get a picture of you two doing that? It was adorable and I want to send it to my friend."  
  
"Sure," Vechs said with a grin, and leaned in again, this time succeeding at both the kiss and at poking Zisteau in the face with his horn. The girl giggled and ran away, and both of the boys smiled. "No place like Comic Con," Vechs laughed, and then darted into the crowd. Zisteau sighed. Chasing a wiry unicorn as a bulky armored alien? Well, at least it would be one for the photographers.  
  
"Vechs! Dammit!" he cried, and took off running. 


End file.
